poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rudy the Alligator
Rudy the Alligator, is a light green alligator with a purple vest, yellow belly and snout, and a member of the Future Time Travel Squadron (FT Squad). He's one of the main protagonists of The FT Squad's Adventures Series. He's a teenager in the form of a young animal living in Lake Hoohaw with his teammates. Rudy is considered to be the toughest and most aggressive member. He's very brash, arrogant and stubborn. Most of this is because of his past life before he joined Future Time Travel. However, he's still a friendly person and he cares deeply for his friends, especially Kyle the Otter. He is an original character created by kylgrv. HISTORY Rudy was born a human in the original universe, just like his teammates. His life in this world was very hard. Most of this is unknown, for Rudy doesn't like talking about his past. What is known however, is that Rudy had to deal with babysitters at a young age and they were very spoiled. Also, Rudy was looked down upon by many of his fellow colleagues in school when he did things like sports, and they never took Rudy seriously. As a result, Rudy developed a stubborn attitude and a short temper. At some point, Rudy was invited to attend Future Time Travel, something that Rudy agreed to. He was uncertain about meeting others, but he soon became friends with Kyle, Dennis, Cassidy and Kimmy. They all were aware of Rudy's arrogant behavior, but Rudy still proved capable of getting along with, yet he prefers not talking about this past life. Also, Rudy developed and friendly rivalry with Kyle, since both of them were great at common activities, like surfing, racing and video gaming. During the training in Dimension 2, Rudy studied aquatics. He did this while staying with Alvin and the Chipmunks. He became great friends with the three boys, but became a rival to their female counterparts, the Chipettes. At some point during training, Kyle met up with Rudy and together, they went on an adventure around the world with the Chipmunks and Chipettes. Their competitive rivalry surfaced again, but both realized the trip was an attempt to deliever valuable diamonds around the world. They both admitted that both did great on the adventure, despite the misunderstanding. Eventually, Rudy travelled to the Atlantic Coast, after the Chipmunks left for Dimension 3. Here, Rudy looked at more into swimming. By this time, he left for the Atlantic Coast where he became part of a team known as the WaveRiders, an organization lead by Captain Anchor that carries out operations at sea, such as fishing for crustaceans. This was where Rudy met another rival, but not a friendly one; an arch rival; Greedon the Lizard. But Rudy also met friendly mates who were kind-hearted to Rudy; Karri, Thomas, Lilly and Martinez. Rudy became part of their team, with Greedon as the leader. While Rudy proved hard working and loyal, he learned that Greedon was actually not very competent about being leader and was extremely greedy and dangerous. While Rudy expressed concern about Greedon, as well as trying to convince others about his wrongdoings, no one believed him and Captain Anchor warned him not to turn against his leaders. Despite this warning, Rudy still remained suspicious of Greedon until there was an unfortunate accident that caused Rudy to leave the Atlantic Coast in America and leave for the coast at Europe. This tragedy involved Greedon leading the patrol into forbidden waters filled with icebergs, in search of someone in trouble. Rudy saw there was danger here and suggested taking precaution, but Greedon and the other WaveRiders refused on account that they had to move quickly; action first, questions later. Things got too drastic when the boats collided with the ice, causing the boats to sink, and leaving few survivors. Rudy, Greedon, Karri, Thomas, Lilly and Martinez survived, but to Rudy's shock, the so called help was actually Greedon's right hand man, Gold Claw the Lobster. Rudy also learned that it was all part of a plan to dispose of the WaveRiders and frame someone innocent for it. Thomas, Karri, Lilly and Martinez were unaware of this plan but tried to reason with Rudy when he harshly accused Greedon for being a bad leader. Seeing that no one was listening to him, Rudy angrily yelled at them, calling them teacher's pets and left. When Rudy left, he continued his training at Europe's beachs, where the workers and students were more competent and loyal. The unfortunate iceberg tragedy was never spoken of by Rudy again, nor was it ever mentioned by anyone else, including Future Time Travel. Despite the harsh moment, Rudy succeeded in his training, and reunited with Kyle and the others. Together, they went to Dimension 3. Rudy went on a lot of underwater adventures alone, taking down underwater criminals and saving people trapped in sunken submarines. At some point, Rudy reunited with his teammates and together they went to Lake Hoohaw for a vacation. Rudy took the form of an alligator. With the defeat of Human X, Rudy and the others stayed at the lake in the Future Time Travel boat, while Kyle stayed with PB&J Otter. Here, Rudy proved to be a second-in-command, taking command of the boat. After weeks, Rudy helped Kyle when he embarked on a mission to save the Wuzzle realm's source of music from disappearing. After this mission, Kaytlin the Otter joined the FT Squad. The team eventually started their adventure series, with Rudy standing up for his friends against villains, and making sarcastic remarks about little details. Trivia *Although Rudy and Kyle are competitive towards each other, they are fond of each other and nothing ever gets in the way of their friendship. *In The FT Squad's Adventures in Dinosaur, Rudy encounters Karri, Thomas, Lilly and Martinez, who have taken the forms of dinosaurs, but also Greedon and Gold Claw, who were up to no good. *Also in this story, it is revealed that Rudy has developed a judgemental view towards leaders since that iceberg incident. Rudy never treats Kyle like that, but he will treat some leaders like that, but only ones who he holds a big grudge against, like Kron. *Rudy met the LKHFF crew in The Mysterious Visitors, where he showed up out of nowhere to save Kyle and Rae the Lioness from Heath Lynx and Dent. *It is revealed in The FT Squad Meets The Princess and the Frog, that Rudy knows a little bit of knowledge of New Orleans, like the Mardi Gras parade. He got this info during Future Time Travel training. *In The FT Squad Meets Mulan, Rudy developed a huge dislike of Chi-Fu for acting so harsh on Mulan, but also the FT Squad girls. When Chi-Fu got arrested at the end of the story for his sexism and threats to the FT Squad, Rudy was very content, calling Chi-Fu a 'sucker.' Category:FT Squad Members Category:Animal characters Category:HEROES Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Protagonists Category:KYLGRV Category:Reptiles Category:Pure of Heart Category:Teenagers Category:Life Savers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Characters Category:Males